


more than a feline

by acchikocchi



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, actual cats, human cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: "'What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Ohkawa-kun?'" Genki mimics. "'Do you have plans today, Ohkawa-kun?' 'Are you going somewhere tonight, Ohkawa-kun?'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> or, "season of pawssible miracles." happy nyalentine's day, junecat. ^_^ <3

Genki stomps around the empty interview room gathering up his earphones and his water bottle and packing them in his bag. "'What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Ohkawa-kun?'" he mimics. "'Do you have plans today, Ohkawa-kun?' 'Are you going somewhere tonight, Ohkawa-kun?'"

He yanks the zipper shut.

"I'm going to be at practice. _Obviously, always, I'm going to be at practice!_ "

Behind him, someone says, "Excuse me?"

Genki turns around.

It's Sakurada Doori.

"Oh shit," Genki says.

Sakurada blinks. "...Genki-san?"

Is this really happening? It doesn't feel like it's really happening. "Hey," he says. "Uh. Wow. It's been a while."

"It has," Sakurada says, sounding a little distant. Maybe he doesn't believe it either. "I didn't know you were working on a show here, Genki-san."

"I had an interview." Genki makes a face. "Uh, you really don't have to start calling me _-san_."

Dumb thing to say. Maybe Sakurada wants the formality. It's not like they've seen each other in ages.

"Why are you, uh, what are you here for? Filming?"

Sakurada shakes his head. "I'm supposed to meet with Yoshitaka-san. He's directing my next project." A tiny pause before he adds, "For TBS."

"Oh. Cool. Good for you." Pause. Genki’s fingers seem to be zipping his bag open and closed, open and closed. He makes them stop. "I saw, um, you know, your last show. The one about the office workers." 

"You did?"

Genki nods. He watched two episodes, it's not a lie. "Yeah. It was --" _terrible_ " -- you were good.”

Sakurada's face does this funny little thing like he knows what Genki thought. Hopefully he's not insulted. Why are they having this conversation anyway? They're not really in the same circles any more. Sakurada Doori does Monday night TV dramas and Netflix series and Genki does idol CDs and video games _and he's happy that way, thank you very much_.

"What have you been doing recently, Genki-s -- Genki?" 

He's so polite. It's like he doesn't remember they used to spent hours capslocking about mecha and soda flavors and their pets. Which, maybe he doesn't. That's cool. 

"I got a cat."

Did he really just say that.

Sakurada looks a little taken aback. "Oh really?"

"His name's Nankotsu."

Sakurada blinks. "That… sounds cute?"

Of course it is. It's the cutest name, because he's the cutest cat. But that's why Genki tries _not to start talking about him_.

He says, "I have pictures."

Someone shut him up. What is he saying. Why is this happening to him. Why is anything.

Sakurada starts to smile. It's a little smile, turning up the corners of his mouth, making it look like he had to do it to keep all the delight from exploding out of his body. That's how Genki sees it again -- the shy, quiet kid who couldn't wait to tell Genki about his dog.

Sakurada says, "Show me."


End file.
